


50 Sentences: you and me?

by dirtylaw



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 50 Sentences, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylaw/pseuds/dirtylaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 sentences for Mickey/Ricky Smith and Jake Simmonds (plus Rose Tyler)</p><p>Este barquito necesita más amor en el fandom (en inglés y en otras lenguas).</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Sentences: you and me?

50 frases Mickey/Jake

1: comfort (Mickey/Jake)  
Es duro fingir que uno sigue siendo lo que no ha sido jamás, es duro perpetuar un icono con el que no sabes identificarte, lo es y es por ello que Jake siempre le recuerda que él no es Ricky, que no hace falta que lo sea.

2: kiss (Mickey/Jake)  
La primera vez que besó a Mickey fue encima del poster de la Torre Eiffel, que con chinchetas y celo intentaban pegar a las paredes metálicas de su furgoneta.

3: soft (Jake/Mickey)  
Donde Rickey había sido un bloque macizo de músculo Mickey todavía es blandito; le gusta recostar la frente en ese estomago blandito y desear con todas sus fuerzas que Mickey deje de hacer abdominales

4: pain (Mickey)  
Llega un punto en el que empieza a doler más coserle las heridas a Jake que cosérselas a él mismo.

5: potatoes (Mickey)  
Afortunadamente en esta dimensión el Fish&Chips sigue siendo la comida oficial de la Gran Bretaña, no sabría que habría hecho sino…

6: rain (Jake/Mickey)  
Calado hasta los huesos Jake vuelve de su guardia, faltan pocas horas para que amanezca, Mickey le espera despierto con la bañera llena de agua caliente y té con miel.

7: chocolate (Mickey/Jake)  
Con Rose jamás pudo hacerlo, porque se deshacía en chillidos (entre el asco y los “no me lo puedo creer”) para acababr apartándole a manotazos, siempre terminaban de otro modo. Con Jake es diametralmente diferente, puede comérselo como quiera y untar con sirope de chocolate cualquier parte de su piel.

8: Hapinness (Mickey)  
Por primera vez, tras la muerte de Jake, esboza una sonrisa. Ya hace meses que volvió a casa (a su dimensión original) y le ve salir y cerrar la tienda de discos. Y el corazón de la un vuelco inmenso al verle de nuevo: vivo y diferente, su Jake.

9: telephone (Mickey)  
Le debe a Jack Harkness un favor inmenso, estratosférico. Jamás podrá compensarle por facilitarle el teléfono de la tienda de discos en la que trabaja “este” Jake Simmons.

10: ears (Jake/Mickey)  
Quiso perforarse las orejas para utilizar los pendientes de Ricky, pero Jake montó el cólera y acabaron a puñetazos.

11: name (Mickey)  
“Mi nombre es Mickey” ¿Cómo algo tan sencillo podía traer tantos dilemas?

12: sensual (Mickey)  
Jake es un tío, no es un nenaza, y tiene músculos que Mickey no sabía que pudieran marcarse tanto, pero hay algo inherente en Jake, algo por encima de su piel que se mueve como una serpiente debajo de sus pantalones cargo, asomándose por su espalda enrollándose en su corto cabello rubio.

13: death (Mickey)  
Sobreviene, aparece tras una esquina, te sonríe y ya te tiene preso. Uno a uno van cayendo y Mickey espera que llegue su turno.

14: sex (Mickey/Jake)  
Siempre es maravilloso, siempre lo fue. No obstante, Mickey tiene presente la certeza que ya nunca más será igual, que nunca recobrará todo lo que sentía cuando lo hacía con Jake.

15: touch (Mickey)  
Enferma recordando las caricias, las manos de Jake en sus muslos, su frente sudada contra su espalda y el cálido vaivén de su pecho contra el suyo, la curiosa memoria de sus pies amoldándose a los suyos debajo las sábanas.

16: weakness (Jake)  
La debilidad de Jake sobreviene cuando medio borrachos Mickey le pregunta qué haría entonces Ricky con alguno de los problemas que tienen en aquel momento. Jake entonces se enfurece, se termina la botella de un trago, le insulta y se echa a llorar en un rincón. Todavía les duele.

17: tears (Mickey/Jake)  
Se niega a llorar, no puede permitirse el lujo que las lágrimas le empañen la última visión que tendrá de Jake moribundo.

18: speed (¿?)  
Aprieta el acelerador y arrolla a cinco de los operarios de Cybus, la furgoneta se desliza por el pavimento hasta cochar contra la puerta de los almacenes, entonces a toda prisa bajan y la hacen estallar.

19: wind (Jake)  
Se despierta sobresaltado, pensando que son atacados, agarra el cuchillo de debajo su almohada; algo golpea reiteradamente contra la ventana tapiada con planchas de madera. Los golpes vuelven a sonar y Jake medio dormido dirige su cuchillo hacia la oscuridad, Mickey se endereza y besándole en el hombro le murmura “Es el viento, tranquilo Jake”

20: freedom (Jake)  
Dentro de la destartalada furgoneta Jake siente que es libre, despojándose de su chaqueta, su camiseta de tirantes, quedándose desnudo. Jake Simmonds sabe que junto a Mickey es un partisano liberando Paris... cuanto menos 

21: life (Mickey)  
A pesar de su empatía y de la idiotez que todos le atribuyen, Mickey solía pensar que en realidad “la vida es en el fondo cruel y entonces vas y te mueres”, ahora sólo se aferra a que la vida es una cinta transportadora de oportunidades únicas, que no debes considerar antes de cogerlas y poco más.

22: jealousy (Jake)  
Meses después lograron la tecnología que les permitía traspasar el vacío inter-dimensional. Iban a salvar el mundo, de nuevo, exterminando a los Cibermens, pero lo único que sentía Jake era la punzada de los celos al pensar en Rose.

23: hands (Jake)  
Las manos de Mickey son suaves, allá donde las de Ricky estaban quemadas y endurecidas, las de Mickey tienen la textura de la mantequilla. Adoraba las cicatrices de Ricky tanto o más que las manos inmaculadas de Mickey.

24: taste. (Mickey)  
Al principio, cuando tenía tiempo y estaban animados, Mickey se dedicaba a ir probando uno a uno el sabor de los alimentos. ¿A qué saben aquí las zanahorias? ¿Y la coca-cola?. Y Jake reía con cada uno de sus comentarios. Ahora, muchos meses después y habiendo vuelto a su dimensión, ha perdido el apetito, nada tiene el sabor correcto, ya nunca más

. 25: devotion (Jake)  
Los nuevos reclutas de los preachers le vitorean, alzan sus puños, cantan por la humanidad, en medio de la maraña de rostros y ropas paramilitares, Jake le aplaude y asiente. Se los ha ganado a todos.

26: forever (Jake) T  
Odia las canciones que Jake adoraba, canciones que terminaban o empezaban con un forever y mientras las canturreaba ocupado en fundirse en el abrazo de Mickey, se ensueña repitiendo una y otra vez “forever”.

27: blood. (Mickey/Jake)  
¿Cuántas veces habrá pasado sus manos por encima de un rastro de sangre en su rostro, acariciando su mejilla, limpiándola de ceniza? Para no hacerlo ya más.

28: sickness. (Jake/Mickey)  
Estar enfermo debe ser lo único que no diverge de cómo era en su dimensión originaria. Sin embargo, donde Rose se despreocupaba y le asía un vaso de agua con paracetamol, Jake se desvive sin apartarse de su lado.

29: melody. (Jake)  
Sin darse cuenta su historia realmente comienza con los últimos acordes de la TARDIS desvaneciéndose, Jake no alcanza a comprender qué acaba de suceder delante de sus narices, solo sabe que Mickey le dice: "Mira, no te lo pierdas" y él mira.

30: star (¿?)  
Las estrellas lo son todo, las estrellas dibujan caminos en el cielo, sobre la oscura materia del universo, caminos que piden ser recorridos con pies y con lenguas. Pero no serán nunca los caminos que recorran ellos dos.

31: home (Ricky/Jake)  
Mickey no sabe dónde vivía Jake antes de enrolarse en la causa de Ricky, sólo sabe que aquella mansión abandonada que usaban como base secreta era lo único que Jake quiso nunca aceptar como un hogar.

32: confusion (Mickey/Jake)  
Cuando se reagrupan tras una incursión siempre hay aquel medio minuto crudo y mudo, en el que se buscan desesperadamente con la mirada, cuando se encuentran todo rastro de confusión desaparece.

33: fear (Mickey/Jake)  
Una noche, tras combatir durante días contra Cybus, Jake se sentó a su lado y sin mirarle le dio su consentimiento “Si algo me pasa, tienes mi permiso para volverte a enamorar”. Mickey hizo ver que no había escuchado nada reponiendo el cargador de su fusil.

34: lightening/thunder (Mickey-Jake)  
¿De pequeño tenías miedo a los truenos? // Si// Aawwww qué mono// No, yo no era mono// Seguro que lo eras// Además es normal en los niños asustarse con los truenos ¿Tú no?// No, yo tenía miedo de los rayos.

35: bonds (Jake/Mickey)  
A Jake le gustaría tener los dedos un poco más largos, adquirir un par más de falanges y que fueran mucho más flexibles. Para así poder anudarlos a los de Mickey.

36: market (Mickey-Jake)  
Ellos no son como aquellas parejas que discuten en los supermercados para ver qué marca de salsa de tomate compran. Todos los supermercados a los que entran ya han sido desvalijados.

37: technology (Jake/Mickey)  
No se le escapa la paradoja. Ricky y él había combatido contra la amenaza de industrias Cybus, contra aquel leviatán tecnológico creado por Lumic, que les iba deshumanizando. Pero por más que protesté le encanta que Mickey le envíe cientos de msm al día.

38: gift (Ricky/Jake)  
Es sencillo, mal envuelto porque Ricky jamás supo envolver regalos, pero Jake todavía hoy lo guarda, alejándolo de la curiosidad del resto, incluso de Mickey. Nadie más puede comprender el valor de aquel papel de regalo.

39: smile (Mickey)  
Caminando por las calles de Londres de nuevo le sorprende qué poco sonríe la gente a su paso, no lo recordaba así, puede que su memoria esté adulterada, puede (también) que Jake sonriera por todos.

40: innocence (Mickey)  
No importaba por cuánto hubiese pasado a lo largo de su vida. Él seguía sintiéndose como un inocente, un pánfilo que nada sabía, ignorando los destellos del universo, preocupándose siempre por Jackie una vez su hija se marchaba con el Doctor, aunque quedasen ya tan lejos aquellos días. 

41: completion (Mickey/Andrew*)  
Ahora, más que nunca, con Andrew dormido entre sus brazos, entiende a Jake. Ahora, es capaz de comprender el vacío que hubo y la argamasa con la qué rellenarlo, pero extrañamente siente que va complementándose, cubriendo las grietas, enyesando los contornos rotos de su corazón, como hizo Jake. Y siente que es todavía más frágil.

2: clouds (Mickey/Jake)  
El único día de asueto que decidieron tomarse amaneció oscuro, grandes nubarrones embozaban el cielo, así que decidieron quedarse en la cama.

43: sky (Mickey)  
Mickey, mira al cielo, le parece lo más conveniente, si Él no le escucha puede que lo haga algún otro alien o incluso un ángel: “¡Devolvédmelo! Haced que vuelva…” Mickey mira al cielo y la certeza de que está solo se abalanza sobre él.

44: heaven (Mickey)  
Mickey ha viajado por el espacio y el tiempo, ha sentido sus células agitarse, vibrar hasta doler, impelidas por la fuerza de la TARDIS.

45: hell (Jake/Ricky)  
El Infierno son los otros, sin duda. El infierno es cuanto llegamos a sentir una vez se marchan, cuando nos abandonan a nuestra suerte. El Infierno es -todavía- perder a Ricky, y por nada del mundo quisiera pasar de nuevo por aquella experiencia. 

46: sun (Mickey)  
Rose le habló de la muerte del Sol, le contó que fue su primer viaje con el doctor y todavía hoy le abrumaba la inmensidad de lo que había visto aquel día. Mickey no pudo más que detestar un poco más al Time Lord. Hay velos que es mejor no descorrer.

47: moon (Jake/Mickey)  
Besó a Jake por última vez bajo la enorme luna de Mayo.

48: waves (Mickey- Rose/Ten)  
La bahía es una planicie dura, bajo la capa demasiado fina de arena un extracto rocoso y volcánico, también hace frío. No quiere estar aquí, pero lo debe, tampoco puede escuchar que se dicen Rose y el Doctor, el rumor del oleaje lo ensordece. Pero sabe que ya no le incumbe.

49: hair (mickey/Jake)  
Mickey tenía cero experiencia con hombres, nadie podía reprochárselo. Lo que sí sabe es que no comprendía que un tío como Jake pudiera desperdiciar cada mañana más de media hora peinándose y colocando con mimo cada punta engominada en su sitio… especialmente cuando podría pasar esa media hora en la cama remoloneando con él.

50: supernova (Mickey/Rose- Mickey/Jake)  
El amor para Mickey es una supernova, cuanto más brilla, cuánto más calor le irradia más cerca está de desaparecer. 

 

LA FIN 

 

*Andrew es el nombre del actor que interpreta a Jake, puestos a buscarle un nombre al "Jake" de la dimensión originaria de Mickey, me decanto por el del actor ^^


End file.
